The inventive subject matter relates to power supply systems and methods and, more particularly, to uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems and methods.
Data centers, industrial facilities, medical facilities and the like often have AC power distribution systems that are protected by UPS systems. UPS systems may be used in such applications to provide backup power to maintain operation in event of failure of the primary utility supply. UPS systems commonly have an “on-line” configuration including a rectifier and inverter coupled by a DC link that is also coupled to an auxiliary source, such as a battery, flywheel converter or other energy storage device. In some UPS applications, a renewable source, such as a photovoltaic source, may be coupled to the DC link of an on-line UPS to provide supplemental power, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,411,308 to Parmley and an article entitled “Photovoltaic UPS” by Jayasimha et al., IEEE TENCON 2003 Conference on Convergent Technologies for Asia-Pacific Region, vol. 4, pp. 1419-1423 (2003).